The structure of NGF, as well as several small compounds identified by the program DOCK to fit onto surface grooves of NGF, were visualized using Midas. One of the compounds, named "PheTriap", was found to be structurally close to a compound named AG306, a tyrosine kinase inhibitor. AG306 was found to be active as an NGF inhibitor in our biological assays. As an illustration of our experimental approach which started out from PheTriap as identified by DOCK and then led to AG306, images showing PheTriap docked to NGF were printed for use in a publication describing our search for NGF inhibitors, which is to be submitted.